If Emotions Were Humans
by Leafpool101
Summary: What if whenever you die, you become an emotion, and you can't remember anything about your human life? Meet Alissa Sanchez, who is now Joy inside Riley Anderson's head. Joy wants to know more about her past, because she feels like she is more than just an emotion. Good thing she has great friends to help her. RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND TRADEGY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fello kitty cats :D (that's what im gonna call my followers BTW). This fanfiction idea I got from my dad. Enjoy this sad (but happy) fanfiction!**

Chapter 1

Alissa Sachez stared at her friend, Jackson Finne, walk away from her. "What is your problem!?" she exclaimed. "Enough Alissa," Jackson grumbled. "Why are you ignoring me!?" Alissa hollered. "Just be queit," Jackson spat. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?" Alissa screeched. "SHUT UP!" Jackson screamed. Alissa looked horrified. She ran off. She ran to the busy highway, leading to the autotorium. "Alissa wait that's the road!" Jackson yelled. Too late. Alissa stopped dead in her tracks. Headlights shined on her then everything went black. "Alissa, no," Jackson whispered. He was too late. She was already dead.

 **A/N: So yeah that is Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming really soon (I mean really xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapter 2! I noticed that I spelled Alissa's last name wrong (makes innocent face) oops! Ah well. Here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 (like I said a million times)

Twelve Years Later :3

Joy woke up, early as always. A new day as an emotion. Just an emotion. That hit Joy like a bullet. She was just a normal emotion. She's got to have something special in her. Joy thought about it for a moment. What could she have special in her. _Maybe I have a weird disire to sky dive?_ She thought _No maybe secret powers!_ Now she sounded like an idiot. "Joy! You're not still asleep are you!?" Disgust yell came from outside Joy's bedroom door. "No, just sitting here, like an normal emotion," Joy said. "What!?" Disgust yelled. "Nothing! I'm up!" Joy hollered back. Once Joy was dressed, she asked Disgust "Hey Disgust, do you ever wonder how we were made or why we are here?" "No, that's dorky," Disgust spat and walked off. "Okay bad person to talk personal stuff to," Joy mumbled. She saw a blue emotion in the corner. "Heeeeey Sadness," Joy said. "JOY CAN'T YOU SEE I AM CRYING OVER NOTHING!?" Sadness sobbed. "Okay then, she's not in a good mood," Joy said. Joy was about to call Anger but she didn't even want to. Only one emotion was left, Fear. "Hey Fear, I have a weird question," Joy said. "Actaully there are no weird questions," Fear said. He was all scientific and stuff so Joy made the right asking him, hopefully. "Where do emotions come from?" Joy asked which was probably the right choice of words. "Well..I...No one really knows...I guess it's a mystery," Fear said, looking down at his feet. _He knows something_ Joy thought. She didn't want to say anything to him. Joy frowned. "Oh," she said, acting depressed "Well, I guess we'll never know!" "Yeah, heh heh," Fear said, laughing a little. _This is just beyond crazy_ Joy thought and walked away.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been doing much writing. Things have been chatioc at my house. Anywho, chapter 3 will be posted sooner (I promise). Until then, I will see you next chapter! Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OhmygoshhowdidthishappenIonlypostedtwochapters. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! I noticed a few people pointed out that I should space out my paragraphs (which I am going to do). I have a few shout-outs to some people for their reviews!**

 **First shout-out goes to...Nairobi-Harper! Thanks for the awesome idea and the nice review!**

 **Next shout-out goes to...PotterPhantomKitten! Thanks for the tips and the nice review!**

 **Next shout-out goes to...Plot Twist The Pegasus! I read your story and I really enjoyed it! Thanks for the tip and nice review!**

 **Final shout-out goes to...Bella! (My BFF) Thanks for reading my story!**

 **Thanks to my fellow kitty cats and enjoy Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Joy had been trying all day to figure out what Fear was hiding from her.

"You're acting strange," Joy had told him.

"I am not!" Fear exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too!" 

"I give up."

Joy never did figure out what was weird. Maybe it was something about how emotions are made? Maybe it was something about how she was here? Naah!

That night Joy had a weird dream. It was about a little girl riding her bike with a boy. They seemed to be racing. "Beat you too the stop sign!" the girl exclaimed. "You're on!" the boy exclaimed. The little girl road a little too far and a car hit her. Joy shot up in bed, breathing heavily. _That was a odd dream_ she thought and went back to sleep.

Something about that dream made it seem so...real. She talked to Fear about it in the morning.

"Probably just an odd nightmare," Fear stammered.

Something told Joy it wasn't just an odd nightmare. Fear knew something about what happened in that dream.

"But it seemed so real!" Joy exclaimed.

"Some nightmares _seem_ real but they actually aren't," Fear said.

"Okay.." Joy said and walked off. _It's real_ Joy thought.

 **A/N: So yeah that is chapter 3. Again thanks for reading and thanks to my kitty cats. Some mystery is coming into the story and a little bit of violence. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Meow! -purrs- -clears throat- sorry I was still speaking in cat language. Here is chapter 3 or is it chapter 4...ah well who knows these days! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 ( **oh so is that what it is** )

Sadness had Dream Duty. She hated Dream Duty. All she wants is a good night's sleep. Sadness started to get sad thinking about her warm bed, with no one lying in it tonight.

The dream was about Riley and her friend, Macy, playing pac-man together. It was a very odd dream. Suddenly, Sadness heard a loud bang.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" Anger hollered from his room. He opened the door and stared at Sadness.

"What is all that noise!?" Disgust exclaimed, coming out of her bedroom too.

"IS RILEY DYING!?" Fear screeched, running out of his bedroom.

"What is going on?" Joy asked, opening the door to her bedroom.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sadness sobbed.

There was another loud crash.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Fear screeched running around in circles.

"We're not gonna die!" Joy exclaimed.

"Uugh, Riley better not be having another brainstorm," Disgust groaned.

"No, brainstorms only happen when Riley's awake," Joy said.

A dark figure began to emerge from the shadows.

"Is that a murder?" Fear whispered to Joy, too frightened to talk out loud.

"Of course I'm not," the figure said, who seemed to be female. "I'm just here to see Joy."

"Me?" Joy asked.

The woman grinned. "Hello Joy." she said.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 (I think) is here! I have been keeping you waiting for so long. Enjoy!**

 **Previously on _If Emotions Were Humans_**

Fear: Is it a murderer?

The Person: No I'm just here to see Joy

Joy: Me!?

The Person: Hello Joy

Chapter 5

All the emotions looked surprised. The woman seemed to be...evil. She had dark, black, hair. She had on a gray shirt and gray pants. Her eyes we're a little bit of red and brown combined. Maybe she was evil...

"Why do you won't to see her?" Anger asked "And who are you?"

"My name is Hate," the woman said "And I have a little story to tell all of you."

"Hate doesn't sound promising," Fear whispered to Joy. Joy agreed.

"You all used to be humans. Until you died, that is why you are here. Now, you can't remember anything," Hate said. She pulled out a small gold box. "These are Joy's memories from when she was Alissa Sanchez."

"Wow!" Joy exclaimed "Can I have them?"

"Hm, let me think about that, no," Hate said "You'll have to come and fight me for them."

"Suit yourself," Anger said. Flames arose from his head. They weren't very affective.

"Try harder!" Hate exclaimed, laughing a little.

Disgust started throwing brocolli at her.

"Seriously?" Hate said.

"What? I'm not gonna fight. It's too messy with all the blood and stuff," Disgust spat.

Sadness played the Triple Dent Gum jingle.

"Yay! My _least_ favorite song," Hate said.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing!" Disgust exclaimed.

Joy and Fear had no idea what to do. "Charge?" Joy asked. "Uhhh, maybe," Fear said. "Charge!" Joy exclaimed, running straight for Hate. ( **Hey that ryhmes!** ).

The fight was a big tangle of black and yellow. "I got the memories!" Joy exclaimed, throwing the box to Fear. Fear caught it, suprisingly. Joy got off of Hate. "Get out of here!" Anger exclaimed. "Fine!" Hate screeched "But I will return and kill all of you!" She diseapered in a flash.

"Let's see what's inside of this," Joy said, opening the box. A memory zoomed up into the air. It showed a small baby. "Hello Alissa," a woman said, who appeared to be her mom.

Another memory popped up. It showed a boy and a girl on bikes. "Race ya to the stop sign!" Alissa exclaimed. "You're on!" the boy exclaimed. "I win!" Alissa exclaimed. "Nooo, it was a tie," the boy said.

Another memory. It showed Alissa working on a painting. "Hey," the boy said, walking into the room. "Hey," Alissa said. "Are you coming to the ball with me?" the boy asked. "I would love to, Jackson," Alissa said. Jackson kissed Alissa and Alissa dropped the paint brush she was holding. "Eww," Disgust said.

The last memory. Jackson was walking away from Alissa. "What is your problem!?" Alissa exclaimed. "Enough Alissa," Jackson grumbled. "Why are you ignoring me!?" Alissa hollered. "Just be quiet," Jackson spat. "WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?" Alissa screeched. "SHUT UP!" Jackson screamed. Alissa ran off, towards the highway. A car ended up hitting her. "Oh no," Sadness said.

The memories ended. "That was so sad!" Sadness sobbed.

"I wonder who Jackson was," Joy said.

Fear blushed then said "Me. I was Jackson."

"H-how did you know?" Joy asked, shocked.

"From the minute I saw you I remembered somehow," Fear shrugged.

"How did you die?" Joy asked.

"I killed myself when you died, or Alissa, because I couldn't bear it," Fear said.

Joy stared at him. Sadness cried. Disgust hurled. And Anger just said "Smooth."

"So..." Fear said.

"Guys..." Sadness said "Look on the screen."

Someone had a gun pointed at Riley. "I'm killing you because of Joy, so watch out..Joy," the person said. "Hate," Joy whispered. Everyone dashed to the controls to make Riley run away. Too late. Riley was shot. Headquarters began to shake. All the emotions fell, then quickly faded away. All of Joy's memories came back. But she faded as well.

 **A/N: The end! Don't worry it's not the end. There is one more chapter then it's the end. Chapter 6 will be posted really soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the final chapter. :( I know it's sad. But I am still working on Falling for ya and a new Inside Out/Descedants/Austin and Ally crossover. Be sure to check that out! Enjoy this final chapter!**

Chapter 6

Joy, or Alissa, was walking on white, fluffy, clouds. "Hello, Alissa," said a calm, gentle, voice. An angel appeared out of no where. A boy walked up behind her. "Am I dead?" he asked. Joy, or Alissa (she couldn't really tell who she is), looked surprised. "Sort of," the angel said "I'm giving you two another chance to live."

"Why us?" Alissa asked. "Because you are special," the angel answered. "Oh," Alissa said. She realized who the boy was. Jackson.

Alissa woke up. "Alissa!" her mom exclaimed "You're alive!" "Yeah," Alissa said "I am."

THE

END

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Thanks for reading! Goodbye my fellow kitty cats!**


End file.
